Ghosts of the Night: Messager of the Ice Village
by BladedWithEbony
Summary: A ghost appears at night to Naruto, Sakura and Lee. She says that someone will try to take over Konoha, being tricked into thinking they were the ones that killed her. Will Naruto, Sakura and Lee succed in their newest mission? Please leave reviews!
1. Hanako Appears

Naruto…wake up…

"Hmm? What…?" Naruto said in his sleep.

Wake up sleepy head…time to get up…

"Mom?" Naruto asked.

Get up…come on…time to wake up…

"PANCAKES!" Naruto shouted and fell off the bed. Naruto was sleeping the whole time.

"Um…ok…I guess there were no pancakes…but what was that?" Naruto asked himself.

It was still dark outside. Naruto looked at his clock. 5:00.

"Who would be here this time of night? Err morning" Naruto said.

Naruto…

"Whoa! What the heck was that?" Naruto said looking around the room.

Come Naruto…wake up sleepy head…

"Am I still dreaming?" Naruto said as he pinched his leg. "OW. Nope."

Naruto…come for breakfast…

"Breakfast? YE- wait. Be careful Naruto. There's something fishy here," Naruto told himself.

Naruto got dressed and waked down the hallway of his apartment for breakfast. Or so he was told.

As he got near the door he could hear someone giggling he opened the door expecting to see a girl making breakfast for him. But when he opened the door, light shone in everywhere from the windows. He didn't see anyone in the room at all. He looked at the clock again. Now it said 8:00.

"Whoa. Time sure does fly when your house is being haunted with spirits," Naruto joked to himself.

But then Naruto saw something over by the door to go outside.

"What the…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed.

Meanwhile…

Sakura…

"No…five more minutes…" Sakura said in her sleep.

Come on…wake up sleepy head…

"Mmpph…" Sakura mumbled.

Wake up…you have a big day…come on…

"JULY 24TH!!" Sakura said and fell off her bed and onto something. Something wet.

Sakura woke up. She looked on the floor. But there was nothing there. No water, blood, or anything. But the floor felt wet.

Sakura looked at her clock. 8:00.

"I slept in today. And what was that voice in my dream?" Sakura asked herself. "Oh well. Time for breakfast,"

Sakura walked downstairs to the kitchen expecting to see her mom making breakfast at the stove. But instead…

"Oh my god…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed.

Meanwhile elsewhere…

Lee…wake up…

"I don't want any butter thanks…" Lee mumbled in his sleep.

Come on…I'll make you breakfast…

"He took my hockey stick Tenten…" Lee mumbled tossing and turning.

Get up…it's a new day…

"SYRUP!!!" Lee shouted and fell off the bed. "Ow…what the…"

Lee looked at his clock. 8:00.

"Time for breakfast! Boy did I sleep in today. What was that voice I heard before?" Lee asked himself.

"Oh well. Pancakes and syrup here I come!!!" Lee shouted as he rushed down the stairs.

But when he got to the bottom…

"No…it can't be!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

There… standing at the doorway… There… standing at the stove… There… standing at the bottom of the stairs…was a figure. A girl with long hair and wore a headband with a glacier shaped symbol. The girl had a blue outline but was see-through. Her eyes glowed white and had no pupils. She wore a dress of blue and white that flowed around her, and she held a long sword in her hand with a jeweled handle.

"Who…who are you???" Naruto, Sakura, and Lee asked the mysterious ghost.

"I am the maiden heir to the Metawchi family, of The Hidden Village of Ice. My name is Hanako, and I have a message for your village," Hanako said.

"What is it and why did you call us like that?" Naruto, Sakura and Lee asked.

"I needed your attention. My voice awakens those who cannot be awakened. The message is…beware of the living of my family. They believe it was Konoha that destroyed me. But no…it was…" the girl said fading out.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted.

"Who was it?" Sakura asked trying to make her stay.

"Give me back my syrup!!!" Lee said. "Nooooooooooooooooo my syrup…"

Later that day, Naruto went to the ramen shop as usual. When he got there he was surprised to find Sakura and Lee there. He came in and ordered.

Lee noticed Naruto and stopped talking to Sakura.

"Naruto did you see it too?" Lee asked him.

"What?" Naruto asked his mouth half full of ramen noodles.

"A ghost?" Lee asked shuddering remembering what happened earlier that day.

"Yeah! A girl who said someone will try to destroy Konoha…" Naruto said as he finished his ramen.

"That'd exactly what she told me," Sakura said joining the conversation.

"What is this about a ghost?" the man serving them ramen asked.

"Nothing at all," Naruto said.

The man looked at all of them with confusion, but shrugged and went to the back of the shop.

"Think anyone else saw it?" Naruto asked.

"If they did, they haven't told anyone yet," Sakura said.

"She stole my syrup!!!" Lee shouted.

Naruto and Sakura looked at him like 'WTF did you just say?'.

"Oh. Oops. That was my dream. Haha," Lee said rubbing the back of his head and laughing.

"I think we should tell Hokage-sama about this," Sakura mentioned.

"Well, she did say it was a message for Konoha…" Lee said.

"We should go now!" Naruto said getting up from his seat and bolting out of the shop, but not fast enough to get out of Sakura's grasp.

"If we bolt over to the mansion, people with think something is up you baka," Sakura said glaring at him.

"Good point," Naruto said as Sakura released him.

"Come on. Let's go now before she goes to a meeting or something," Lee said going in front of both of them.

Sakura and Naruto followed him to the mansion, lucky enough to find Tsunade at her desk filing paperwork as always. They came in without being asked and Tsunade looked up at them with tired eyes.

"What do you three want?" Tsunade asked.

"Master, we have something to tell you…" Sakura said twitching her thumbs.

Tsunade was surprised that Naruto didn't blurt the whole story out whatever it was like he usually would.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked now looking at the three surprisingly.

"We all…I mean…um…there was…uh…" Sakura stammered.

"WE SAW A GHOST LAST NIGHT!!!" Naruto shouted out.

**As always he blurts things out, but a ghost? Not likely** Tsunade thought.

"What ghost? What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"Last night, I was having a dream about maple syrup and suddenly a ghost took my syrup from me. I woke up to find myself on the floor and hearing a voice like that of the person in my dream. I ran down the stairs and to my horror stood the girl who took away my syrup! She was see-through and held a sword, but she gave me a message. That someone was going to try to destroy Konoha thinking it was us that killed her. Then she vanished," Lee said.

"Yeah! That happened to me only with pancakes instead of syrup! And the girl was at my door," Naruto said.

"WHAT DOES THE FOOD GROUP HAVE TO DO WITH IT????" Tsunade roared at them, blowing them back.

"And that happened to me too, only she was at my kitchen counter," Sakura said.

"This is very odd. Did she give a name or something?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai. She said her name was Hanako of the Metawchi family," Sakura said.

"Hanako? Hanako…that name rings a bell…" Tsunade said rubbing her chin. "Follow me."

"Hai," Sakura said and followed Tsunade out the door.

"Wait for us!" Lee and Naruto said in usion and ran after them.

Tsunade led them to a room filled with books and scrolls, perhaps her private library. Sakura was in awe at all the books she had on medical Nin-jutsu. She read a few of the titles on the scrolls as she walked by: Diseases and their Antidotes, Poisons, Cell Reproduction. A few of the book titles were: Summonings, Water Jutsu, and Weapon Tactics. All were fascinating to her.

Naruto on the other hand, well…he didn't really care let's go with that. Lee looked but didn't say anything.

Finally Tsunade brought them to a wall at the end of the library.

"Master what is this? It's only a wall…" Sakura said.

It was only then did she notice a tiny hole in the wall. Tsunade reached for her necklace and placed into the hole, and turned. She quickly pulled it out.

The wall shone in a golden light. The light was so bright it blinded all of them. When they opened their eyes, the wall was gone, and in its place was a long, dark hallway. Tsunade shone her necklace into the cave, and suddenly several torches lit themselves, showing the way through the hallway. Tsunade walked forward, with three very nervous Chunin behind her.


	2. The New Mission!

AN: I know at least phantomdog has been waiting for this to be updated. Sorry it took so long, but I am also working on The Mystery of Konoha. I'll stop at the sixth chapter so I can work on this one. Thanx! Here it is:

As they walked through the hall, the torches flickered. The hallway had apparently been manufactured, but had been formed by Mother Nature. Over time, man had put wood inside to keep it from falling and put torches to light the way. The floor was covered with sand that was no where else in the walls or ceiling. When they had gotten far enough away, the door closed on its own. Naruto nearly jumped a meter. Sakura was beginning to get scared. Tsunade just kept on walking. Lee was feeling the wall trying to figure out what it was made of. Or just trying to find maple syrup. Like he could find any down here. But he had an obsession with it, though no one knows why.

Eventually, the four came to a room with four other hallways. Tsunade stopped in the middle of the room. She let her head fall and closed her eyes. Sakura could feel her chakra surging through the walls. She was in awe.

Tsunade opened her eyes.

"This way," she said walking down the middle right hallway. Naruto, Sakura, and Lee followed.

"Where are we going exactly?" Sakura asked.

"To a secret book of ghost stories," Tsunade said.

Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"G-g-ghost?" Naruto stammered.

"Hai. Ghosts. We must read more about this ghost you saw if we wish to know what to do about it," Tsunade said walking on. "Or what to do about it."

Naruto kept walking. Soon the torches dimmed out. Tsunade had to shine her necklace to keep them lit. Finally, they got to a steel door made with wood designs. It had a lock on the handle. Tsunade placed her necklace inside the keyhole. The lock opened. The door swung inward. Inside it was very small. All that was here was a few torches lighting the room on the wall and a table with a large book on top. Tsunade walked over to it and opened the cover. The Chunin gathered around.

"This book is a real history writer. A jutsu was cast upon it so that whenever a ghost story is revealed, it writes it itself in this book," Tsunade said flipping through the pages.

Tsunade turned to a page called Ghosts: The Mystery of the Ice Village

"That's it! She said she was from the Ice Village," Naruto said pointing to it.

Tsunade read aloud what the page said:

_The Hidden Village of Ice was a small village located in the Land of Waves. The Hidden Village of Mist was the main village there, and for that information about the Ice Village was little known. Only one clan was said to dwell there. The Metawchi clan. They mostly only served as a main place to collect ice, but other than that little is known about the village itself, except that a legend states that the buildings and gates, and even some of their clothes were completely made of ice. Summer never came, and winter was always there. The Metawchi family had a single heir before the great destruction of their village. Her name was Hanako, or child of flowers. The family loved her so, but soon the village was attacked by ninja wearing the Hidden Leave Village's symbol, which killed young Hanako and few others. Many think Konoha is to blame. Others think Konoha is being blamed. Some say they have seen the young girl as a ghost coming to them to warn them of the future. They say she says something will attack and something always does. Some believe she is to be a foreteller of the future because she doesn't want other villages to fall like hers. But what is left of the Village of Ice lay in ruins, so the mysteries are sealed away._

Tsunade finished and closed the book.

"So it's true. There is a ghost and something will attack us. But what I'm interested in is the ruins of the village," Tsunade said.

Naruto, Sakura, and Lee looked at each other.

"But Lady Tsunade, the book says that the village has been left in ruins! How can we search anything-" Sakura said stopping herself.

"Alright I have a mission for the three of you. You are to go to the ruins of the Hidden Ice Village and gather whatever information you can about the girl and who is going to attack us. I expect you to come back with at least something," Tsunade said picking the book up and putting it under her arm.

"If you come up with some info on this village, it will appear in this book. I will stay with the book until you return."

All three Chunin nodded and followed Tsunade out of the room and back through the hallway into the secret library.

"Well at least know we know that it really happened and wasn't some strange dream we all had," Sakura said sighing.

"But what if we get a message from Hanako again?" Lee asked.

"Then ask her some questions on who it really was that attacked her village if she knows and what befalls our village," Tsunade said sealing the door.

"Hmmm…and if she doesn't know anything?" Naruto asked.

"Then continue with your mission," Tsunade said leaving. "If something attacks you, only knock them unconscious if you don't recognize them. It could be someone who can fill in the blank pages of this mystery."

"Let's see if we can knock out ghosts…" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

Naruto, Lee and Sakura had gathered at the gates ready to go out on their mission. Tsunade was also at the gate to give them last minute advice and to see them off. As they turned to leave, Tsunade thought to herself: **I hope nothing goes wrong. No one has yet proven to be able to attack a ghost.**

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree with excitement. Sakura and Lee casually just hoped from one tree to another. Naruto was talking to himself about a new mission as always. But then he stopped talking and stopped on a large tree. Sakura noticed and stopped as well, being mimicked by Lee.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at them sadly. Then he looked like he had been hit with something. He fell backward off the tree. If he kept falling like that, he'd die.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled.

"NARUTO KUN!" Lee shouted darting from branch to branch trying to catch him.

Naruto was about to fall to the ground when Lee grabbed him and brought him to safety.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Lee asked.

No response.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked now joining this.

Still nothing.

"Oh no…NARUTO!!!" Sakura cried and fell to her knees.

"Ghosts…" Naruto muttered.

"What? What did you say?" Lee asked.

"GHOSTS ARE GOING TO EAT YOU!" Naruto shouted grabbing Lee's throat.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried leaping away.

"Haha very funny," Lee said removing Naruto's hand.

"HAHAHA that was funny," Naruto said laughing.

"Come on we will never get there if we keep goofing off like this," Lee said.

And then Sakura came back and she was not happy…

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN GRIND YOUR HEAD INTO FOOD FOR AKAMARU!!!" Sakura screamed charging Naruto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Naruto screamed and ran in the direction of the remnants of the Ice Village.

"Hahaha. Naruto was always one good for a laugh," Lee said following.


End file.
